


Michael + Alex

by foramomentonly



Series: Sanders Auto [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Sanders Auto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744567
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	Michael + Alex

“ _ Fuck _ , that was worth the wait.”

Michael whistles low and dramatic as Alex laughs, raising his head and shoulders briefly so Michael can slide an arm under him as they lay side by side in Michael’s cramped, stiff bed. He sighs, staring up at the low ceiling of the Airstream, and traces Alex’s collarbone with absent fingers.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, voice rough and a little breathless. “No argument here.”

As their breathing slows, they fall into a heavy silence; Alex doesn’t ask what Michael’s been up to since he saw him last and Michael doesn’t ask Alex how long Alex intends to stay. It’s not a comfortable moment, but a familiar one.

“I think Sanders knows about us,” Alex breathes into the quiet, voice deceptively casual. 

Michael groans, sitting up and tousling his curls restlessly with his good hand.

“This the part where you get spooked and take off, and I don’t see you for another two years?” he demands, and his tone would sound angrier if it wasn’t so desperate, if his voice didn’t break.

Alex props himself up on his elbows, waits for Michael to look down at him with wide, blazing eyes. 

“Guerin,” he says steadily, “I'm right here. Come back."

Michael stares at him a beat, and slowly lowers himself onto his side, propping his head up on his fist over Alex. 

"I think he likes you," Michael teases, smiling as he leans down farther into Alex's space. "Sanders." 

He kisses the hollow of Alex's throat softly.

"Says your 'good people.'"

Alex huffs a laugh.

"I've been coming to him way more often than necessary for years," Alex says, carding his fingers through Michael's hair and gazing at him a little dreamily. "He better like me."

Michael chuckles low as he kisses up Alex's neck.

"I mean, like, he likes you _for_ _me_."

He raises his head, stares up at Alex with hopeful eyes. Alex can't  _ not _ smile back at him, run his thumb across Michael's cheekbone.

"I passed the pseudo-parent test?"

Michael's eyes dim and his smile falters. 

"He's not my dad."

"No," Alex agrees, "but I think it's the closest to 'meet the parents' we're ever gonna get."

Michael scoffs, pushes himself off Alex and rolls onto his back.

"You mean I didn't pass the Jesse Manes inspection?" he grumbles darkly.

"Hey," Alex says, brow furrowing. He turns toward Michael and laces his fingers with those on Michael's left hand carefully where it rests on Michael's chest. "Don't do that. Don't bring him in  _ here _ ."

Michael turns his head toward Alex, nods wordlessly.

"You staying?" he asks softly.

Alex gives him a tight smile.

"Well, I don't know," he answers, voice light and lilting. "You think Sanders will mind?"

Michael tsks, but his smile returns and he threads his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Alex's neck, pulling him gently down. Alex's smile widens.

"Should we leave the door open so he doesn't come check on us?"

"Alex," Michael whispers, lips brushing Alex's, "shut the fuck up."


End file.
